Users are increasingly performing tasks using remote computing resources, often referred to as part of “the cloud.” This has many advantages, as users do not have to purchase and maintain dedicated hardware and software, and instead can pay for only those resources that are needed at any given time, where those resources typically will be managed by a resource provider. Due to the shared nature of these resources, many security mechanisms are put in place in order to prevent unauthorized access into the data or virtual machines of other users. These mechanisms, along with other shared resource functionality, can prevent the sharing of information or content between users, which can cause many users to have to develop their own content or attempt to locate that content from other sources.